<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>单箭头 by kuina_yokoyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739353">单箭头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama'>kuina_yokoyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OWV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>说搞就搞 来一个短打 先磕为敬</p>
<p>还不知道这对cp叫啥呢 拒绝母子</p>
<p>中川→本田</p>
<p>ooc 主要中川视角</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>中川胜就/本田康祐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>单箭头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中川第一次正式和本田说上话，是计步器跳舞对决。中川看着眼前这个浑身散发着不良气场的人，存有敬畏之心。</p>
<p>对决拍摄完成后，本田好好地向他鞠了个躬，眯眯笑着和staff聊天、和周围的其他练习生打闹。</p>
<p>中川想着：他也没有看上去那么可怕嘛，意外的，可能比我心理年龄还小。</p>
<p>之后两人偶尔会在深夜的走廊、练习室碰到，在人群中默默练着主题曲。中川时不时会从镜子的反射中瞄到本田周围是几个f班的练习生，跟着本田的指导训练。</p>
<p>明明长着一张凶相，却是个古道热肠的人。</p>
<p>看完ott2组的彩排后更是这么觉得，如果和本田在一组，会很放心吧。</p>
<p>中川与本田的交集似乎到此为止。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中川不会想到真的有一天他们会组成组合。几个人一起在咖啡馆谈将来的目的标，在zoom通宵彻谈，一起做广播，迎来生放送和第一单。在期间本田的形象在他心中丰满了起来，不再是pdj时带来的完完全全大哥形象。</p>
<p>他会因为游戏输了摊在床上哀怨，遇到龙珠扭蛋和巧克力味的甜食都难以忍耐，在佐野的怂恿下做假面骑士变身动作后羞到背对电脑镜头，经常说些好玩的段子逗他们笑，当然关键时刻还是有领导力的，只要忽视他过于紧张不断吃螺丝的时候。</p>
<p>中川自己都没意识到，他总是看见本田就想笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到广播生放送的那晚，本田怕中川秃噜嘴透露新单的未公开信息，紧紧盯着中川不断逼近。中川的心跳加速，甚至有些语无伦次，快速结束了对新单的评论。之后大家继续插科打诨，没人注意到中川的内心波澜。</p>
<p>“好近，我好像懂了饭们一直在说他可爱的点了，看似凶狠实则娇憨，刚刚像小女友在查你有没有出 轨的感觉。”（比喻不太妙）</p>
<p>中川偷看他脚下的小高跟，扎的小揪揪，一时觉得ヤバイ。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>生放结束后，本田po了一张休息室的图，脖子上扎着佐野的丝巾。</p>
<p>中川突然想起了之前的情人节，他们四人一起去吃的饭，本田却只放了和佐野的合照，前几天也是，他还拿佐野的手机拍了发送限时动态。</p>
<p>虽然知道他们玩得好，也多多少少有营业的成分。</p>
<p>可是，嫉妒的情感悄悄从心底蔓延出来，酸得牙都要倒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中川立马打开手机拍了张和本田对称的自拍。</p>
<p>哪怕有一个人看出点什么，也可以。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ps.秀太！我没忘记你！只是这不知道该怎么出场！你一直在！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>